


Take Me In

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Series: White Night OneShots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: Kaneki scents Natasha for the first time. The team is Confused™️. Nat is worried. Hinami is on a date with Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: White Night OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Take Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So I went back and read Under The Blue and realized that I said Kaneki scents Nat the first time she scents anyone on the team. I HAD to make that into its own work. Forgive me.

Kaneki shuffled around her room. Anxious after her call with Tsukiyama. Tear tracks ran down her face. Hinami was unavailable. On her date with Peter.

She stepped into the living room of the Avengers floor.

Nat noticed her presence first. 

"You okay?" She'd asked the question in Japanese. Kaneki didn't even respond. She walked up to Nat and wrapped her in a hug, stuffing her face in the taller woman's neck.

"Okaaay." She heard Tony say. This was by far the most embarrassing thing she'd done in front of the team but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

Nat smelled like a ghoul.

She had a scent of snow and body wash, flower perfume and makeup.

All covering up the scent of blood.

It was comforting and unsettling. Kaneki let out a broken sob. Nat's arms came up around her neck in a hug. She felt the taller woman's shoulders shrug in response to a question she couldn't hear.

"You good, Kira?" It was Sam. 

"No." Kaneki replied simply.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

She held Nat for like, 30 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> More of a drabble than a one-shot but you get the idea.


End file.
